TMNT Laughs
by tmnt224
Summary: A story requested by Kyree


A story requested by Kyree.

I hope you like it! =D

* * *

Mikey rented a movie and he's now coming in the door to the lair.

"Hey dudes! I got movie" Mikey said looking at leo who was sitting on a chair.

"That's great Mikey.." Leo mumbled to him

"Dude it looks like a great movie and guess what!" Mikey jumped from foot to foot.

"uhhh I don't know Mikey, what?" Leo stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Ok we've all been kinda stressed lately right?" Mikey asked him

"Well yeah, I guess we have" Leo replied then asked

"what's your point?" he asked.

"My point is...WERE HAVING MOVIE NIGHT!" Mikey yelled hoping form foot to foot.

"I think Donnie and Raph are busy" Leo replied then looked away.

"So what, they can make time for their little brother" he said giving Leo the puppy eyes.

Leo rolled his eyes then said

"Fine Mikey, if you can talk them into watching a movie the it will be movie night" Leo said with a sigh.

"YAY! Oh Raphie" Mikey called in a sing song voice.

"What is it I'm busy!" Raph yelled down the stairs

"Don't you have time for your little brother?" Mikey called.

"No.." Raph replied.

Mikey walked up the stairs and headed for Raphs room.

He got to the door and thought for a moment before going in.

Then he went in Raphs room.

Raph was punching his punching bag with rap music going.

"What is it Mikey!" Raph turned off the music and went back to punching.

"Well guess what!" Mikey said smiling.

"What?" Raph replied as he hit the bag with all of his might.

"We're having movie night, we're having movie night" he chanted over and over.

"Ok, mumber one. Shut up before I change my mind on punching this and change my target. Number two. What movie did you get?" Raph said looking at Mikey.

"Ok I got avatar!" Mikey said waiting for Raphs smile.

"Oh a movie about a buncha kids that can bend the elements?" He said.

"Well I just thought, we should rent a movie about...well I just thought you would like it. Do you wanna watch it Please!" Mikey said flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"You're not gonna stop bugging me until I say yes are you?" Raph asked him.

"No not until you watch it with us!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Fine I'll meet you down there" Raph said as he pushed Mikey outta his room and closed the door in his face.

"That went well! now time for Donnie" He said as he made his way down stairs toward the lab.

He went into Donnies lab.

Donnie was sitting on the computer chair working on something.

"Hey Donnie, my best brother ever!" Mikey said as he came farther into the room.

Donnie sighed and said

"What do you want Mikey?" Donnie stoped what he was doing and looked over at Mikey.

"Well, I rented avatar. I thought we could all have a movie night!" Mikey said grinning.

"Are we all watching it?" Donnie asked a little shocked

"Yeah, Raph said he would lovvve to!" Mikey said smiling at Donnie.

"Well ok, I'll be out in a sec" Donnie said as he went back to his work.

Mikey went back to Leo, who was still sitting in the chair.

"Hey Leo, they said yes!" Mikey said jumping from foot to foot.

"Oh ok Mikey, lets go into the living room" Leo said walking with Mikey to the living room.

Raph and Donnie were already there.

"Hey guys! are you ready to partay!" Mikey said as he put the disk in.

"Just hurry it up will ya Mikey" Raph said with a glare.

Mikey looked at his brothers.

Donnie looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Leo looked like he thought he failed or something.

Raph was moody and sending everyone glares.

Mikey sat down with a sigh as the show started.

The movie came to a part where it said.

Aang: this is appa, my flying bison!

Sokka: yeah and this is Katara, my flying sister.

Mikey started to laugh.

They all looked at him

"what's so funny?" Raph asked annoyed at him.

"It said..Haha..it..hahahahah" Was all Mikey could make out.

"It said what!" Raph was getting really annoyed now

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Mikey was laughing as hard as he could.

"I don't see what's so funny" Raph mumbled then looked over at Donnie who was giggling.

"What the?" Raph was confused

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA" Mikey was really laughing now.

Mikey fell off of his chair and started rolling on the floor.

Then Donnie joined in on the laughs when he saw Mikey on the floor.

"hahahaahahah" Donnie was trying so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in.

"HAHAHAAHAH" Donnie started to laugh with Mikey.

Mikey was holding his belly and snorting at the same time.

Leo started to giggle at his brothers.

Heheheeheh" He started

"HAHAHHAHhaHAHAAHH" Now he was on the floor laughing with Donnie and Mikey.

Raph looked at them as if they have gone mad.

Mikey hit a chair and it fell on him, Which got Raph to point and laugh.

HAHAHAAH Mikey you idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHH" Raph was grabbing his stomach.

Master Splinter peeked into the room to see what was going on.

He saw his sons laughing on the floor.

"Ahh I see the tension has been broken" He smiled at them.

"I am so glad to see my sons having fun and getting along" He said then went back into his room.


End file.
